All's Fair in Love and War
by Sari
Summary: Let's see, this is a gore story for Kiwi that involves death, pain, and death. Don't read if ya dun like death. and um...there's a tad bit o romance towards to end. 1x2x1 3x4x3


Author: Sari 

Rating: R 

Warnings: Gratuitous violence(i think), pain, anguish, Death. 

Archive: Source of power know my blight. Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!!! Fanfiction.net and Team Rocket Shinigami Castle 

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own these ppl! If you think I ever did, fuck off! ^_^ *shows fangs* 

Feedback: I'll vanish if I dun get any. It's like how Duo needs sex daily to exist. *grins* 

AN: If you can't handle death of any characters definitely **DO NOT READ THIS! **I'm dedicating this fic to Kiwi, the gore queen, so you can expect lotsa...well...lotsa not nice stuff..... Not-so-happy-reading! 

All's Fair in Love and War 

Duo laid back on the grassy hill beneath him, not really paying attention to anything going on around him. Instead he turned his eyes to the sky, gazing lazily at the puffy shapes of the clouds. He wondered what he was doing there and why no one had found him yet. It wasn't like him to disappear without telling anyone. Then again he was a trained assasin so what was there to worry about. He sat up halfway, resting on his arms, to look down at Quatre's mansion and his current residence. Duo's calm observation was jolted as he noticed a small figure running from the front gates. Then he watched in horror as a small series of explosions started heading towards the Winner home and his friends. 

He raced down the hill as fast as his legs could carry him shrieking warnings he was sure they couldn't hear. He paused as part of the mansion was blown to pieces. He heard the screams of anguish erupt as some of the occupants made way for escape but did not make it. This egged Duo on more and he doubled his efforts to save some of his friends. 

When Duo reached the base of the hill he ran through the group of survivors checking to see if anyone was missing. His closest friends, the gundam pilots were all out safely and unharmed. Another explosion was seen and the last of Quatre's current home was laid to waste, leaving the blonde boy in tears. It wasn't the material items that he now grieved for. It was the memories he held from when he was a boy. That was his father's old house on L4. 

There was silence for a few minutes, before Quatre let out an anguished cry. 

"Rashid!", he sobbed, "We have to find Rashid!". He took off amongst the wreckage searching for any signs of life. His tall brown haired lover followed already knowing the truth. Rashid had died. 

Duo looked on in shock, Heero with a glare made worthless by the softness of his eyes, and Wufei had no visible expression. The other 39 living Maguanacs were all doing there best to keep it together, though some had to cry on anothers shoulders. 

They all watched Quatre crouched amongst his former home with Trowa doing his best to comfort him. The one question on everyone's mind was 'Who would do this?'. 

****** 

A week later, they had managed to find the remainder of Rashid's body and had him properly buried on his home colony. The other Maguanacs and the ex-pilots had moved to another one of Quatre's estates. However, soon the g-boys went their seperate ways, leaving Quatre and Trowa behind. 

The truth of the matter is, they all thought it better to split up leaving there less of a chance to be attacked again. Heero had gone to earth to stay with Relena. He was still a bit confused about what to do with himself after spending most of his life as a weapon for war, and Relena had been so courteous to him. 

On a sunny afternoon mere days after leaving Quatre, Heero was taking one of his walks around Relena's home, thinking about life in general. He had never felt the need to take walks to calm his thoughts before, and it was a different experience he was coming to enjoy. Today, however, he felt unsettled. Something was out of place and he felt sure something disastouruous was bound to happpen. 

While thinking, a dark figure was sneaking through the bushes around him with obviously evil intentions. Heero felt his presence but made sure to keep calm and let the enemy feel a false assurance. His calm exterior was dropped when he heard gunshots coming from inside. He spun around delivering a swift kick to his stalker and raced inside hoping for the best. 

Inside bullet riddled bodies covered the floor liberally, many of them servants that he had come to know and make aquantances with. He spotted Pagan amongst them with his head blown off and the remainder of his body with larger holes in it. 

He ignored the wave of nasuea he felt and went in search to find Relena. As he reached her bedroom door he heard screams and then the sound of a gun. He tried to open the door, only to find it locked. Heero put all of his body weight into a charge at the unresponsive door and it flew open. 

What he saw almost made him vomit. What looked like Relena's body had been pulled into seperate pieces sans the torso, which remained whole, and a gunshot wound was found on the side of her head. The pacifist blood thouroughly soaked the pale carpet. Her eyes were still open and staring pleedingly up at him. 

He was shocked, but his mind realized that he'd better call the police and then leave as fast as possible lest he be charged for crimes he did not commit. He payed quick respects to Relena then grabbed a handy cell phone and notified the athorities then ran like the wind. He had to tell someone and soon. Two deaths in less than a few days, those of which just happened to be close to the former pilots who ended the war, was too much to be a coincidence. 

A few hours later, Heero had hotwired a motorbike and was heading for a nearby hotel with working vid phones. It was a must to notify everyone with relations to him. Their lives might all be at stake. 

He pulled off at a random Joe's establishment and grabbed a room before immeadiatley calling Quatre and Trowa. 

"Quatre? Trowa? I don't think Rashid's death was a freak accident any longer.", Heero said flatly. Quatre gasped, his eyes welling up with tears at the still all too fresh memory. "Relena was mudered today." Trowa's eyes widened at that statement. Who'd be out to kill the former queen of the world and current vice forgein minister. Sure, that appears to be a stupid question, but the message beneath it would be who could infiltrate a house under such high security and for what reason. Why should some unknown person senslessly maim a proctor in peace. 

"Look, I have to tell everyone else. I'll tell you if anything new pops up." With that, Heero cut the connection, then phoned Wufei. 

When he finally got around to Duo, the braided pilot was none too shocked. 

"I figured something like this would happen. I mean, sure we weren't enimies or anything, but I have a feeling, deep in my gut, that someone is going after all of the ones close to us. Unfortunately we can't guess who's next.", he sighed, worried. "It's best if we keep our friends and loved ones close as possible before another senseless death occurs." Duo was about to speak more when he heard a gasping scream from outside.....Hilde! 

Duo ran out into the scrap yard only to find that he was too late. Hilde had been impaled on a convenient piece of shrapnel and was bleeding profusley. That was the second murder in one day and once again an aquaintance of the ex-pilots. 

Duo tried his hardest not to break down and cry. One of his best friends had been killed and he was forced to see what remained. He never got a chance to say goodbye or how much like a little sister she seemed to him. He couldn't waste time staring at her corpse though. It was in his blood to look for any clues or leads. 

Fastened on to Hilde's boot was a small note. He picked it up and read what was only a promise of things to come. 

_'She died for you. 01 is waiting.'_

****** 

Duo had come back to his conversation presenting said disturbing note and information. Heero was shocked at the calmness displayed in his voice after having seen one of his closest friends die. Especially with the gruesome way her death was described. It made him more aware of the american's strength and level headedness in a crisis. It also made him realize how good he really had been at being a gundam pilot...and as a friend... 

They agreed to call all of the other pilots and those close to them, as to alert them of the danger they were in. As two alone, Heero and Duo could not contact everyone and left it to the others to tell them. 

Trowa was forced to locate and go in person to the circus, since they had no vid phone connection close to them at the time. He stood outside the circus watching as his old comrades passed by performing their various task to keep everyone clothed, fed, and ultimately safe. 

He passed by them and a few waved, others were too busy to do so. He walked into the tent hoping to find Catherine practicing her knife throwing. He looked in only to go several shades whiter. 

Catherine was facind him, dead on the board on which she would throw the knife at her partner. She was held up by her own specially crafted knives in her wrist, ankles, and through her head. Blood was still freshly flowing concluding that the killer had been there perhaps seconds before or could still be there. However, Trowa had a feeling that whoever they were, they were gone. 

The projectile logded in his 'sisters' forehead had a note attached to it. 

_'Help 01 and 02 or die. Leave or die.'_

****** 

Wufei was talking with Sally, explaining the recent occurences, when he got another transmission. He put her on hold and came face to face with a red eyed Quatre. 

"Wufei, I have to warn you, Sally may be next. There are several others like Zechs, Noin, or Dorothy that are also in danger, but we don't know them quite as well", Quatre explained in a voice that defied his currently shooken up appearance. 

"I understand as I was just giving her the heads up a moment ago. Thank you for the warning, though." With that Wufei cut the connection and returned to his previous conversation. Sally was no longer in front of the screen. He called out to her and waited. Minutes later she reappeared, but there was something different about her. Her eyes were only half open and her mouth was slack. She fell forward and slightly to the side revealing a fresh gunshot wound. 

Wufei gasped in shock. The killer wasn't finished there, however, and shot her in the head once more. Sally's blood splattered over the screen making it impossible to see anything any longer. He attempted to get up from his seat, but fell to his knees, his body no longer following his intstructions. He sat there on the floor shaking. The others had seen those close to them dead, but their friends bodies had been completley lifeless and obviously not...so close.... He'd even seen as her deceased body was shot once again. And all that blood, most likely soaking through the floor of her apartment, and no one knew but him. 

He slowly stood up, his tremors having lessened, to at least end the connection. He looked up at the screen momentarily and found words written in blood. 

_'U r n the way'_

_******_

Trowa and Quatre had made their way to the appointed place to meet, followed by Wufei, and the final two were already there. Holding each other, specifically. The other three were mildly surprised, but not too much so, having already witnessed the dead bodies of their loved ones. What could be more shocking then that? 

Duo was shaking violently in Heero's arms. As soon as he'd arrived, he broke down, not yet crying, but all the same broken. Sure, they'd witnessed enough death in their lives, using the gundams, but Duo had seen a few very close friends die at a much younger age. Seeing another one die so soon was killing him inside. Unfourtunately, it wasn't over. 

Heero looked up at the others sadly. He felt Duo's pain as well as his own. They all sat down on the motel floor just holding and grieving. Eventually they'd devise a plan. Now was the time to rest and think. 

When they finally felt fit to devise a plan everyone was a little bit closer. The first item brought to attention, were the ever present notes left at every scene. 

"Each of them were written using our numbers," Duo spoke, "Mine and Heero's specifically. So we know for sure that whoever's doing this was in contact with us during the war." The others nodded in agreement. 

Quatre countered the last statement by furthering the broadness of the subject. "But, what about the amount of old Oz generals still hanging around. Any of them could have the technology to hunt us down." 

Once again, more nods. "That leaves a lot more open then before." 

"Right Trowa, but," Duo continued, "Many of our friends and comrades are-are...already," he forced back the lump in his throat, " out of the picture." 

"We only have a few suspects left in our own group." Heero held out the names and pictures of the last of their friends and comrades. "Dorothy, Zechs, Noin, Lady Une, and Trieze." 

Wufei twitched slightly. "What do you mean Yuy? How could Trieze possibly be alive now. I....i killed him myself!" 

Heero looked at him calmly obviously serious. Sure Trieze appeared to be dead, but the lucky bastard had gotten out of more scrapes than anyone he knew. As for anyone else.... "Before you say anymore, yes, Howard is dead as well. Peacemillion exploded months ago and has therefore been laid to rest. That leaves the five and whoever else could be out to get us." 

There were the obvious suspects, of course, like Dorothy and her love for war, or Zechs with an ever present grudge. Noin could even be his partner in crime. Somehow the all realized it wasn't as simple as interviewing them all and using judgement to corner the most probable. It could be anyone at this point. 

"Oi, Heero, didn't you say Zechs and Noin should be here by now?", Duo pointed out. Heero paled as he realized all too quickly what had happened. Another two down. He switched on the small television in the corner and instantly came face to face with report of a horrific car crash. What appeared to be the remainder of their bodies littered the street for at least 10 yards down. It didn't take a genius to know that their car had been rigged. 

Who could have known that they were coming.....? 

A news anchor replaced the bloody scene informing the world of the victims identities and the note that was left as well. 

_'01 and 02, time is running out. For the dear Peacecrafts, may they rest in peace.'_

In a way this was a good thing. It reduced the suspects list quite effectively. With the large number of deaths in one day, though, the media would be doing their best to make a connection between them. And it would ultimately lead to the gundam pilots who could not stand to be asked insipid questions at the time. Who could when they'd witnessed most of their friends die. 

It was getting late, and they'd all taken long shuttle trips....the inevitable happened and they all fell asleep curled up with spare linen and using people as pillows. Oddly enough, there wasn't enough for everyone resulting in Heero and Duo having to share a blanket. 

Around midnight, a figure snuck into the motel through the room's window. They released a small capsule in the middle of the boys small circle. It hit the floor soundlessley, releasing a filmy white gas into the air. Confident that the gas had the proper effect, said person snuck into the bathroom and shut the door. 

****** 

Heero was the first to wake up, already sensing that something was wrong. He attempted to rise when he acknowledged the warmth he was laying on. Duo.... Unconsciously he snuggled back into the warmth. Searching could wait. He'd had a rough week and it was time for relaxing. He jolted forward, unbelieving of the hanus thoughts that entered his head. 

His movement awakened the sleeping man to the side of him. Duo blinked his eyes slowly, going through the process of waking up. He glacned over at Heero and sleepily smiled, his smile turning into a large yawn. 

"Breakfast?", Duo croaked, mouth obviously not awake yet. Heero smirked. Duo was so cute at the moment he just wanted to snuggle him. He frowned. His mind was taking a dangerous turn. Duo was just a friend afterall and nothing could change that. His stomach rumbled. Breakfast was a good idea though. 

"What would you like?" 

"Anything sweet!", he smiled. 

"Ice cream?" Duo nodded furiously. He grabbed Heero's arm and walked towards the door. 

"I believe I shall join you.", they turned to look at Wufei who'd woken up minutes before. "I think we could all use something different", he glanced at Duo, "or regular in your case." Duo stuck his tongue out and stomped out the door dragging Heero behind him. 

****** 

Quatre and Trowa woke a little while after they left, continuing to hold each other long after consciousness. Sooner or later, though, a person had to use the bathroom. Quatre, stood up and walked into the bathroom. Trowa waited patiently, getting up to stretch and look around at where he was. He walked over to the bed and noticed a small piece of paper. 

_'Meet me at this adress: the code numbers given to you with odd numbers in chronological order, followed by the last two numbers left_' 

Trowa's brow creased, disturbed. 

"Quatre. Come look at this.", he called. His lover bounced out of the bathroom, obviously having forgotten about the day before. Quatre looked down with an inquisitive tilt to his head. He locked on with the note and began to read, his eyes steadily growing larger. 

He turned to Trowa, aquamarine staring into jade green. "They can't be serious....have they already done away with Miss Une and Miss Dorothy?...." Trowa didn't have to say anything, for Quatre's question had already been answered. 

"Then we must tell the others. However this person is put us in a vunerable situation with no visable way out. Preparation will be done purely out of necessity, for we have no clue what could await us." 

****** 

At the ice cream parlor, Duo was immersed in a juvenile tv show, most likely another re-hash of Pokemon. Anything to keep him entertained while eating was worth it. He was already on his third banana split. Heero and Wufei were quietly discussing their next plan of action. Everything seemed normal. Or at least normal if they'd still been in the war. 

Duo's eyes were glued to the screen and he didn't miss the change from genderless monsters to live news. He made a small groaning sound around his spoon, annoyed that his current intrest was being interrupted. He quickly forgot about the show, though, as the news anchor told of another two deaths of those who had contact with the ex-pilots. 

Not bothering to take the spoon out of his mouth, he poked at Heero and Wufei to get their attention. Both appeared miffed at being disturbed, but they soon too understood. Dorothy had been found in her cousin's old estate, going through plans to auction off some of his remaining possesions. She was in the small gym and had been stabbed through the heart by a fencing sword. The killer, having already shown that he or she was quite a bit sadistic, had proceeded to take other swords and pierce her eyes, feet, and reproductive organs. This hadn't been done to any of the other bodies leading them to believe the murderer to have something against the girl. They tucked that bit of information away to use later. 

Duo had lost his appetite in the middle of the news cast, and walked outside, not wanting to hear how Lady Une had been killed. He felt a strange peace, though. For once it was not only his loved ones that had died. Maybe he wasn't cursed after all. Maybe they were all cursed to have terrible emotionless lives. That made a bitter chuckle erupt from his throat. They were all that was left, the five. He had an eerie feeling that it wasn't going to end. No, it wasn't going to end until whoever they are was satisfied. Judging by how they ruthlessley killed all the others, they wouldn't hesitate to stop and not terminate all the pilots as well. 

Wufei walked out of the small shop, followed by Heero minutes later. They walked back to the motel in silence. 

****** 

As if things couldn't have gotten any worse, the trio was confronted by the message earlier read by their comrades. It seemed that their only plan of action was to follow the instructions. They weren't getting anywhere at the time, and with most of their friends dead, what else did they have to lose but their lives? 

Suprisingly, the address written on the card was not very far from where they were staying. It wasn't the traditional broken-down warehouse that one might expect, but a beautifully crafted house, with yard taken care of. Each of them felt awkward walking into the exquisite death trap. All of it was far to creepy. 

The home was fully furnished with the finest discount furniture one could buy. However it was who owned the place was either very neat or had killed the previous owner. They walked through the doorway, close together as to feel one another's presence nearby. As soon as they had all entered the door shut and locked. Despite that, they were not worried, having an expert lock-pick on their side. 

Heero lead the way into a small dining area, just as tastefully furnished as the hallway and living room. Lying on the table was another note. 

_'03, 04, and 05 will not last. They have long ago sealed their fates by interferring. Spend your time wisely.'_

__The three reffered to in the message were stoic in appearance, having accepted their fates with an air of serenity. Duo, took a step closer to Heero, visibly afraid for what seemed to be the first time in years. He kept taking shuffling steps until he was within a centimeter of his body. His feeling of fear was reduced somewhat by being so close to the other teen, and he was midly shocked to feel strong arms wrap around him and pull him closer. 

"Heero....", Duo whispered. He hid his head in Heero's chest wanting to forget everything and start over. Rewrite the past. Heero held him tightly becoming more and more aware of what he felt for the american. The stood that way for a few minutes until Wufei's voice broke in. 

"Everyone, ...I...i must leave you." 

Their eyes widened in shock. 

"I realize that there is no way to escape this enemy for me and that at least you four will have a better chance after I'm gone. That may be the same for you too.", he pointed at Trowa and Quatre. "Obviously, this person has some sort of plan for Heero and Duo and we are in the way. It's best if we follow through with this persons plans." 

Duo's head shot up. "But Wufei-" 

"Duo, shut the fuck up. I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else but you people and I am sure Quatre and Trowa feel the same. It is honorable for one to accept their fate.", Wufei explained to a distraught Duo. 

"He's right. There is no way we can help you, nor ourselves. This is the proper time to give up. This is the end of our lives.", Trowa said, taking Quatres hand in his. 

Heero stared at them, knowing this would be the last time he ever saw them alive. He memorized their facial features, and the level of animation they each showed. He nodded in goodbye. 

Duo broke out of the embrace to hug his friends, his comrades, one last time. He didn't cry and he didn't speak, but he watched them turn and leave as though he were watching a depressing film. He ran back to Heero and held onto him like a lifeline, Heero doing the same in turn. 

They never heard the screams, and they never heard the gas being leaked into the room. 

****** 

The two woke up later naked and chained together. They were lying on a bed together, blood red silk thrown over their bodies. The room was pitch black, save for the beam of light shining down on them. There was literally nothing but the two of them. 

Heero turned to Duo, having realized their fates as well. Duo stared into his eyes finding an emotion he wasn't sure even he himself had, underneath the apprehension. 

"Duo...." Heero scooted closer, resting his head against his chest. "I...i..." 

"I love you.", Duo finished. "Aa, it seems that so do I. It's ironic though, cuz it took us so long to realize and now we're going to die." 

Heero nodded and held his newly found love close. They were silent, waiting for the next step. 

The silence was broken, by a familiar voice reading of marriage vows. As the voice came to "And till death do us part.", the room became fully lit, revealing, the mangled bodies of the other ex-pilots. Quatre, and Trowa, fused together after being shot in the head, and Wufei laid to rest by a sword. They were all attached to the wall somehow, though that thought was far from either of their heads. 

"It took me a long time to get you two to this point, you know.", the voice was once again speaking. "It's a shame I had to go through all this to make you realize that you were meant for each other. If you had realized sooner, we'd still have peace between us and you'd have time to follow through with everyone of those vows." The voice was becoming more and more familiar with each word spoken. 

"Unfortunately, you must join your friends. Not to worry though. Your souls will forever be entwined in death." 

Through the fear and apprehension, Duo and Heero's lips met in their first in last kiss. A blade then swung down decapitating their heads from their bodies. In their last moments, both knew who was the killer, not that it would matter, for said person took out a gun and shot themselves seconds later. 

Their lips still met despite them being lifeless. 

****** 

Trieze looked on calmly at the report on the recent deaths of all those who knew the gundam pilots, not shocked to see the pilots themselves among them. He smirked a bit and plucked an envelope of a table next him. He slit it open with a letter opener and shook out the contents. A short letter was written. 

His smirk grew wider as he recognized the sender and the meaning of the words written. 

"It seems that they knew all was fair in love and war. It takes the death of millions to bring peace, as it does too to bring love." He sank back into an easy chair and shut his eyes. "I'm very proud of you, Relena." 

With that, his home exploded. 

*~*~OWARI~*~* 

Spooky~ ne? This better be what ya wanted Kiwi! Did any one expect the killer to be *dun dun dun~!* Relena?! And please be honest, cuz I really wanna know. Now, um, hit the reply or review button and tell me what you think. And as a reminder, flames will be laughed at and used to warm my mother's hands. ^@^ 


End file.
